


sit back and buckle up

by cacodaemonia



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, because markson r intense bros, intense bromance, jia and jackson r past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's the best (read: worst) friend ever and Jinyoung's a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit back and buckle up

**Author's Note:**

> for [ventice](http://ventice.livejournal.com/) and the [got2015 fic exchange](http://got2015.livejournal.com/)! i ran out of time so i couldn't make it markjinson like i originally intended :(

"Jackson," Mark says, very patiently, as if he's talking to a petulant five year old. "If you don't get your ass out of bed within the next few seconds, I am going to start dropping your snapbacks out of the window."

Jackson groans and buries his head under the pillow. "Why can't you allow me to GRIEVE. In PEACE."

"First of all," Mark says, still very patiently because they've been best friends for seven years and he has a seemingly limitless well of tolerance when it comes to Jackson, "Nobody has died. There is no need to grieve. Secondly, I'm holding one of your WANG hats. The red one."

"ARGH," Jackson says, flipping Mark off. He hears the click and slide of the window opening.

"This custom hat that you spent like, eighty bucks on is about to plummet to its death."

"I'll get up," Jackson huffs, "Get away from the window first."

 

 

"Hey Jackson," Jia says as she slides into the seat across from him. Jackson's mortified. He looks like he hasn't showered in days (because he hasn't, but that's so not the point) and decidedly worse for the wear. Of course, Jia looks impeccable as always.

"Don't talk to me," Jackson says, refusing to meet her eyes. "You're dead to me."

"You know, this is the main reason I broke up with you," she nudges Jackson's foot under the table. "You're so immature. At first I thought it was cute, but after a while I felt like I'd gotten a new little brother that I had to look after all the time."

"Nobody asked you," Jackson mutters into the palm of his hand, but his lacking response doesn't help soothe the sting of Jia's words.

Jia sighs. "Look, I didn't come here to torment you or whatever. I just wanted to tell you that I'd still like to be friends, when you get over what you need to get over. I liked hanging out with you. You know that."

Jackson did know that, which was why it had been such a surprise when Jia told him that she wanted to break up. He'd thought that everything had been going great, but evidently not.

Jia stands up, leaning forward over the table to ruffle Jackson's hair. "Call me," she says. "And stop being such a hot mess. Don't let your good looks go to waste just because of a few girl problems. Start with washing your hair."

 

 

Jackson seriously thinks about not showering for another week just to defy Jia, but as he's coming out of his moping more he's starting to feel seriously gross and he's breaking out across his jawline. Also, Yugyeom had screamed when he'd passed him in the hallway - which, Jackson doesn’t think that it looks like there's a dead animal on his face. He thinks he looks quite dashing with a bit of stubble.

He feels better after the shower. Mark throws a controller at him when he walks into the living room.

"Ready to get beat?" he says with a grin.

"In your dreams," Jackson replies, even though he's never beaten Mark in any game, ever. He slides onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. Mark bumps his shoulder against his, and it's nice - he always knows how to make Jackson feel better, understands Jackson's need for touch, skin against skin, even though he isn't one for it himself.

"Sanitary Jackson is Best Jackson," Mark says, before thoroughly beating his ass at Mario Kart.

 

 

"Alright, get this," Mark flops onto the couch next to Jackson with a little too much energy and almost ends up in his lap. "Youngjae's performing at some dive tonight and he needs cheerleaders. You, me, not Youngjae because he's a nerd, and a couple of drinks. Good?"

Jackson stops playing on his phone for a moment and stares at Mark because he's acting pretty strange. "Stop it," he says, slapping Mark on the back. "Curb your enthusiasm. This feels surreal."

"Oh," Mark slumps. "Thank goodness. This is tiring, I don't know how you do it all time. Anyways, drinks?"

"Yeah, I guess."

 

 

"At what point," Jackson says, rather calmly he thinks considering that this is the third time this night that he's been hit on by a guy - which, he'd be totally cool with if Mark hadn't been hit on by four plus a waitress, "Were you planning to tell me that this was a gay bar?"

Mark grins sheepishly. "Never, I guess. I thought you wouldn't figure it out."

Jackson probably wouldn't have figured it out. THRILL isn't conspicuous or anything, and there's no neon pink sign declaring it a place of homosexual activity, but Jia's dragged him to this area before and most of the establishments cater specifically to the not-entirely-straight population.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Jackson says, glaring at Mark, "So that I can throw it in your stupid face."

Jackson has to keep his elbows tucked in close to his body as he navigates his way to the bar. The crowd in THRILL is pretty big, especially since it's a Friday night.

He gets a girly drink for himself, because fuck it, he likes the little umbrellas, and the cheapest, shittiest beer they stock for Mark. There's two people already sitting at the bar when he reaches it. One's a westerner, American by the sound of his English. He's red with anger or alcohol, Jackson doesn't know, but he doesn't like the way he's leering over the Korean boy.

"So fucking entitled," the boy mutters under his breath before enunciating "Fuck you," very clearly in English.

The American grabs his wrist and tugs him in closer, which is where Jackson draws the line.

"Hey," Jackson says brightly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulling him back towards him. The American lets go in surprise. "I was looking for you! What are you doing sitting here by yourself?"

The boy looks at him, confused enough that he doesn't shrug the hand off. Jackson cocks an eyebrow at him, trying to somehow emote on his face that he's trying to help him.

"This guy's really stupid but he's built like a tank." the boy says, raising an eyebrow back at Jackson. "Do you really want to take him on?"

"There will be no taking on," Jackson says with a wink. He wraps his arm around the boy's shoulder in a manner that he hopes passes off as territorial enough to the other dude. "Just strategic withdrawal."

"Hey," he says, switching to English. "We got a problem here?"

"No," the American sneers, finally backing off. Jackson grabs his drinks and drags the boy back to the table.

"Who's this?" Mark cocks his head to the side in question. Jackson opens his mouth to introduce the boy, but realises he doesn't know his name. The boy smirks at him, a playful glint in his eye.

"Jinyoung," he answers for Jackson. "Your boyfriend's got some kind of a saviour complex."

"I know," Mark says at the same time as Jackson says "I'm not his boyfriend!".

"You kind of are," Mark says to Jackson, and then turns to Jinyoung to tell him "But he really isn't. Which is why it is totally okay if you wanna tap that, apart from an inability to account for your taste."

"Oh my god, shut up," Jackson moans, burying his face in his hands. "You are so embarrassing, Tuan." He peeks at Jinyoung a little through his fingers. Jinyoung's smiling, even though the tips of his ears are a little red.

 

 

Jackson doesn't get piss drunk that night, only pleasantly buzzed.

"That is a lie," Mark grunts, supporting Jackson as they stumble towards a cab. Jackson bites his ear in retaliation.

 

 

Jackson's waiting for his order at the counter, passing his time by making ridiculous faces at Mark when he notices Jinyoung seated not too far from Mark. A girl's sitting squashed up next to him, almost in his lap. He looks distinctly uncomfortable. Jinyoung looks up from his drink, corners of his mouth curling up a little when he sees Jackson. Gonna save me again? he mouthes, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Jackson looks back at Mark and makes a flurry of hand gestures which he hopes communicates 'you grab the drinks, Jinyoung's over there and I'm going to talk to him'. He walks over to Jinyoung's table and pulls out the chair across from him.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Jackson says before sitting down. "I have always wanted to say that."

Jinyoung's feline features crinkle up into a smirk. "I'm glad I could make your dreams come true," he replies drily.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Jinyoungie?" the girl who by now is half in his lap asks. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

"Noona, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is my sister."

Jackson's mouth falls open. "Oh," he says. "Ooooooohhh."

Jinyoung's got that mischievous look in his eye again. Jackson looks at him accusingly. "Is this still a rescue mission?" he stage whispers.

"Nah," Jinyoung stage whispers back. "I kinda like my sister, just not her lack of recognition of personal space."

Jackson's just starting to show off his multilingualism when he's presented with a lapful of Mark.

"Get off of me, Tuan," Jackson says, jabbing Mark viciously in the side. "Get your own seat."

"I see no extra chairs," Mark makes a show of looking around, bringing his hand to his forehead as if to shield the sun, despite the fact that there's an empty table next to them with four chairs for the taking.

"And who are you?" Jinyoung's sister leans forward a little. Mark grins and Jackson's instantly irritated because it's his stupid lady-killer grin and Mark and Jinyoung's sister are totally going to be dating within a fortnight.

"He's Mark," Jinyoung says. "Jackson's boy-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jackson interjects loudly enough that some of the other patrons turn to look at them. That used to phase him when he was younger but he's found that it's easier to be loud and field disapproving looks than it is to try to contain his volume and energy.

"Okay, whatever you say," Jinyoung smirks again, and isn't that tiring? Jinyoung is always smirking, and it's attractive, sure, but wouldn't it be easier to smile like a normal person? Jackson thinks it would be.

"Anyway, he's not my boyfriend," he says to Jinyoung's sister before he realises that neither her or Mark are paying attention anymore and are engaged in their own conversation.

Jackson gives Jinyoung a 'wtf???' look as Mark and Jinyoung's sister flirt on their laps.

"Here, let's exchange numbers," Jinyoung says, sliding his phone forward on the table when Jackson almost shoves Mark off of him because they're going to be late for class. He makes grabby hands for Jackson's phone. "So that I can call you to come to my aid whenever I'm in need."

 

 

It isn't until he gets back home after class that he realises what name Jinyoung's saved himself on his phone as. Jackson lets out a surprised laugh.

"What?" Mark says, peering at his phone. "Damsel in distress," he reads, then claps Jackson on the back. "You're in, dude."

"Shut up," Jackson says, mashing his hand into Mark's face, but he can't help grinning.


End file.
